


A Vein of Silver

by Thalianix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalianix/pseuds/Thalianix
Summary: Varric Tethras has spent 15 years living in the shadows of a romance that never would be. It takes rifts, mirrors, and leaving Kirkwall to realize that 15 years was too damn long. Could the happiness he had been looking for have always been there?Follow Varric and Female Hawke (Marian) as they move on from past loves and move forward to find their vein of silver.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Midnight  
Skyhold  
Shortly after Adament Fortress

"That's what happens when you try to change things. Things change." Varric groaned and sat up in his bed. His nice bed in the nice cold walls of the nice stone fortress known as Skyhold. How long had he been here? Too damn long was the only answer he could come up with. No matter how nice he had done up the room, it wasn't the same as his room at the Hanged Man. Home. Fuck it. It was home there. This place might as well be a cell for how his thoughts were handling it.

He got up and moved over to the table, pouring himself some wine. A stack of papers sat on the same table in the room, glowing as the light from the fireplace danced over them. His eyes fell on the top of one of the papers. It had nicer handwriting than the others making it stand out from bills and correspondence from the merchant's guild. He took a sip of the wine as he eyed the letter.

He finally leaned over and grabbed the letter with a sigh, marching it back to the bed. It was freezing in their, even with the fire going. He pulled the furs up and dropped the drapes around the over the top designed bed. He had a small candle that gave just enough light into the enclosure he had created. He wondered for a moment why even bother. Was he worried someone would see him reading the damned thing? Was he worried that out of nowhere Bianca would come bursting in the room?

No, he had taken care of that after the truth had come out with the red lyrium. Fifteen years of off and on meet ups, hiding, and a wedding that she didn't show up for. Like he told the Inquisitor, she showed up for one and as he heard the one she did show up for was beautiful. Truth was, he was tired of hiding. Tired of being the dirty secret that wasn't so secret. He told her as much. Told her it was time they both lived the lives they had carved out. He never said together. His way of breaking it off without saying the words. She nodded and that, well was that.

He had received one letter in the past three weeks since it all happened. One. It wasn't even from her own hand. It was an announcement. Bianca and what's his name would be entertaining guests at their new home, two continents away. He had laughed it off, then laughed at the fact he was laughing, then laughed again at how it didn't hurt but should have. The next thing he knew he was on the floor of Skyhold's tavern with Dorian and Bull. He was over Bianca and that was...okay.

A few days later he had been with the Inquisitor as they made their way through the Exalted Plains on a favor for Vivienne. During the few days there, they camped near the Dalish. Varric made his way over to make some trades and mentioned Merrill. It struck a conversation up that went well into the night. When he made his way back to camp, he grabbed some ink, a quill, and some parchment from one of the scouts. A few days later he sent a messenger of Leliana's out with a small package.

The package contained the letter he had penned and a small Dalish charm. It was simple really. A small wood carved charm of a hanged man. The artisan had remembered a small inn and pub in Kirkwall and carved the "strange figure" that hung at it's door.

He shook his head. It had simply reminded him of their nights talking and laughing. He never should have sent it. Hawke was with Sebastian and though Varric didn't understand their relationship at all, on any level, not even a little bit it was still a relationship.

So, when he got the letter from the messenger he had just nodded kindly, paid them, and unfolded it. He read the first two words and the last two words then tucked it away with the rest of his papers.

"No time like now. Just read it. Get it over with you nug licker." He said it slightly out loud to himself. Taking another sip of the wine, he swallowed, then looked down.

"Varric, imagine my surprise when a nightingale messenger showed up with a package and letter from you. Imagine his surprise when I pulled a dagger on him. I'm sure he is doing much better now with his new found appreciation for knocking first. After our confusing and humorous exchange (don't look at me in that sarcastic tone of glare) I sent him on his way and sat down to examine this package. I'm not sure why you sent the charm. I only know how I took it. I miss you too Varric. I miss the laughs. I miss the drinks. I miss us. Hmm, I re-read that. That's all for now. Just hmmm. Thoughts? "She said in a soft and deliberate mocking tone to the dwarf."

He smirked at the last line. His whisper filled the room, "Hawke said in an angry aside."


	2. Of books left unread

Varric took a deep breath before he left the boat and headed onto the docks of Kirkwall. He turned to pay for his baggage to be taken to his room at the Hanged Man. He had the option of taking over Bartrands house in the city. Though he did own it and maintain it, he never moved into it. It was a bad place to do business. Too many political eyes and legal eyes watching. His room at the Hanged Man was perfect. The only prying eyes there were ones that had an equal chance of being caught. To be honest, Varric liked the room. Private entrance, good location, food and drink when he needed it, and it was home. 

Turned out his choice to maintain the home in the city while keeping his room was a good idea. When blondie decided to let Justice reign down, the house along with half the city was destroyed. When crisis funds were handed out, he happened to be compensated well. Finding a contractor to rebuild was a bit harder, but he was willing to wait. Hell Cassandra made that choice for him in many ways. 

He sighed and shook his head. None of it really mattered. He was back home in Kirkwall and it was time to get back to the daily grind of things. Corypheus was dead. The Inquisitor had won. All was somewhat right with the world until the new leaders decided to fuck that up too.

He told the younger boy at the docks where to take the bags, paid him, and headed into town to see what headway had been made with rebuilding. He met with a few people, made a few small deals, and headed back to the Hanged Man around dusk. The second the doors opened to the pub and inn he smiled. It smelled the same. It sounded the same. It was the same. 

Varric nodded at the bartender and pointed up the stairs. The bartender nodded. A unspoken understanding of food, drink, and anything else Varric needed would be sent up. Varric made his way up the stairs and into the room. He nodded at his two guards and walked in, shutting the door behind him and locking himself in the candlelight of the room. 

"Imagine my shock when I returned a fortnight ago and found that the Hawke estate was still in shambles and amidst that shamble was a pristine letter with royal seals." 

The soft accent filled the room. Varrics back was turned to it and instead of jumping out of skin, he just smiled. He nodded, without turning around he spoke. "Imagine my shock when you tell me it was from Starkhaven and he likey didn't even write it himself."

Miriam Hawke laughed. She stood up from her seat at the table. Her arms were folded in front of her as if she was cold. She moved to the fireplace to stand next to Varric. 

"But are you?" She kept her eyes on the dancing flames of the fireplace.

"Shocked? Heavens no. I'm shocked he didn't send messengers while you stood with sword in hand staring down the Fade itself. So, what did his royal boredom have to say?" He took a breath and glanced sideways at Hawke. She looked resigned. Not good. Not bad. No anger or tears. Just resigned. 

She smiled slightly. "He informed me of how our time together had been wonderful. That choosing Starkhaven meant that he had to be there for his people and offer them the best possible in all ways. Though our time had been remarkable, maybe in a different life we would be suited for…."

Varric shook his head and chuckled. He walked away from the fireplace and went to the small table holding wine and other drinks. He poured them both a drink and sat down at his table. Hawke followed suit and sat down across from him. He noted how it put a wall between them. She was putting walls up again. Just like after her mother died. Just like after Bethany left with the Wardens. Just like after Anders pulled his fiasco. 

He raised his glass. "His loss Hawke. His loss. He will likely find someone he believes to be the "right fit". She will be horrid and equally as boring as he is. They will have four perfect children. Three girls and one boy, because heirs. Tell me. Did you really want that life?"

He watched her open her mouth and stop herself. She shrugged. He hated it when she did this. 

"I haven't responded to her. Bianca. I haven't responded." 

His voice was softer than he wanted. Distant even to him. Hawke looked up from her drink. They never talked about Bianca. For the longest time Hawke thought she was just a character in his mind that he was working on for a book. That she was a nickname. Something. When she found out that Bianca was in fact real, she was a bit surprised. When Varric had told her, just before Adament, what had gone on? Well, surprised wasn't the word for it. Heartbroken for him? Yes, that was more what she was. 

Hawke said nothing. She just looked at him and let her finger run around the rim of her glass. 

"I knew when she showed up. I just fucking knew it. Fifteen years. I always thought that one day she would bow up and walk away and walk to me. I really did. Standing there in the Hinterlands, Carta dead around my feet, and seeing her holding that key. I knew. I wasn't something she would ever run to. I was the distraction from reality. I was her book that she could pick up where she left off and fall into again. She could put me down whenever she liked. I would always stay at the same spot. I knew that that I was not her best life and never would be. Fifteen years. Well, shit."

He brought the glass up to his mouth and downed at least two shots worth into this throat. 

Hawke leaned in to say something to him. Just as she opened her mouth there was a knock and a guard entered. 

"A letter for you sir. From the Nightingale." 

Hawke could tell by the look on Varrics face that it was serious. She stepped in before he did and said she would leave him to business. They said their quick goodbyes and as she was walking out, Varric caught her by surprise.

"Miriam? Where will you stay?"

She shrugged. She hadn't had time to think about it really.

"Here. You'll stay here." He said it simply and a few moments later she was escorted to her own room, across the hall. 

Two days later Varric finally returned. It was late at night and even the pub was quiet. Varric stepped into his room and poured a drink. He turned and glanced at something that seemed out of place. It was a package on his bed.

He walked over and picked it up. Taking the paper off he found a leather bound book with gold writing on the front cover. "The life and times of Varric Tethres." He laughed a bit and opened it. The pages were blank. There was a simple card stuck in the middle of the book. He pulled it out and carefully laid the book down on the bed. There, in Hawke's writing, was a short note.

"I think it would be a wonderful life to know."


	3. Crystal Grace and Cozy Fires

The room smelled of stale wood and stone. The air was heavy and stifling. Varric was fairly certain that over an inch of the chair was actually varnish and not wood. He was glancing over his parchments in front of him. Someone was talking in the background. He had already decided the lead speaker for the day had to be related to Sebastian somehow based simply on his ability to bore the room to death. 

Varric understood a need for the meetings. He understood why he had to be there. It was a Dwarven Merchants Guild meeting and frankly after the last few years, the merchants guild had become smaller and smaller. It was something he had thought about for awhile. Were his people dying out? Was he just considering that as an issue because it was one he could fix? Who knew. He just knew he didn't like it. 

He was tapping his fingers on the weathered portfolio in front him when something caught his eye. He glanced over looking to the doorway. He nearly lost his breath. Hawke was standing just outside the entrance, but it wasn't the Hawke he was used to. She wasn't in armor. She wasn't in what he called city leathers. She was in a red and gold flowing dress. It looked like silks had been woven around her in the most delicate way possible. Her hair was down as well. He could only remember a few times when he had seen it out of a bun or ponytail, but never fully down like it was now. Her lips were touched with red stain and her cheeks flushed with a light rose. He found his eyes resting on her natural curls that were laying just beyond her shoulders.

She caught his eyes and smiled. She pointed down the hallway and nodded. He nodded back and caught himself smiling. 

He shook his head. "My God she's dulling my hatred." He said under his breath. 

He finished with the meeting and made his necessary comments to different members of the guild. He promised meetings. He promised to hear requests. He promised to broker deals and do what he could do. A normal meeting.

It took him over half an hour to work the room and work his way to the doorway. He looked down the hallway and walked the same path Miraim had taken. He found her speaking to an elven woman he had never met. They were speaking in hushed whispers as he approached. The elven woman noticed him first and nodded. 

"Mr. Tethres." She inclined her head at him. Varric put on his polite half smile and nodded as he approached

Miriam turned around and his nostrils caught the smell of crystal grace. There were a few perfumaries that could extract enough oil, but most of those shops were near the Winter Palace. She smiled at him and back at the elf. 

"I told you he was real. Varric, this is Alleligh. She has heard stories of the great and kind Varric that helped her new Keeper. Merrill." 

She let the last word hang and smiled at Varric. She knew he would do anything for "Daisy." 

"And how is our Merrill?" 

The conversation lasted for about half an hour before the elven woman walked away at peace and feeling as though things would be alright. 

Varric and Hawke watched her walk away. Varric cleared his throat and looked around to Hawke and suddenly felt the need to be dashing. Not that he knew how to do that. Write it? Sure. He could write dashing all day. To actually follow through with the dashing handsome rogue? That was a bit different. 

"Thank you Varric. I figured you could help them. They need those metals badly and with all the cut offs." She was cut off by the waving of his hand.

"The metals they need are ones we mine all the time. Iron is easy to come by. Luckily the drakstone is easy to find in the Hinterlands if you know where to look. We'll make sure Merrill gets what she needs."

There was a pause and Miriam spoke. "I just came from a meeting with the Kirkwall Council. The good news is that the Smell name retains its nobility in Kirkwall. The bad news is that the building commission has decided they will compensate myself and other families who lost homes near the center square." 

She stood and folded her hands in front of her and placed that trademark Hawke smirk on her face. A smirk, by the way, that she got from her father. She waited for Varric to respond with his signature smart ass comments that always made her laugh. Not this time. She watched as he took in a deep breath and nodded. 

"How much are they offering for compensation?" He began walking down the hallway and Miriam followed. 

She took in a breath. "Enough. Truly. It's enough for me to rebuild somewhere in Kirkwall or wherever I see fit. If I see fit. I really don't see a point to be honest Varric. I have no family left."

That made him stop dead in his tracks and look up at her. His facial expression was concerning. She could usually read his face, but not today. She swallowed hard and took a breath.

"Bethany is safe. WIth the dissolving of the Grey Wardens she can now live her life. The Inquisition as well as the placement of Liliana as Divine has made sure that she can live a normal life as a Mage. Just as equal as anyone else. Needless to say she has gone with Fenris for awhile and I applaud them both. Mother is dead. Father is dead. Carver is dead. Sebastian is running his kingdom with his new wife and an heir on the way I'm sure."

She left her words to sit. The truth was it was all true. It wasn't said for sympathy. It was just the way things were. 

Varric looked up and then nodded. He took in a deep breath. "Let's head back to the Hanged Man and talk."

Hawke nodded, but what shocked her was not the walk. It was how he seemed to guide her. He held his hand out ushering her through the door and into the streets. He stayed at her side. She noticed the difference in him. This was the all professional and determined Varric. It was a nice Varric, but a Varric she had only seen around the Merchant Guild members. 

They arrived at the Hanged Man and made their way up the stairs. He stopped at the top and his guards opened the door to his room that had now expanded into an apartment. She stepped in, allowing her dress to flow in the breeze behind her. Varric caught a full whiff of crystal grace and lavender soap. His eyes closed and he smiled. He thought of Bianca for a brief moment. She had always smelled of earthen smells or smithing smells. Even that time he had bought her some perfume she didn't wear it because old what's his name would know. 

Varric nodded to the guards and they understood. He stepped in, the doors closing behind him. He turned to the table to lay down the paperwork from the guild meeting. Turning around his breath caught again. Miriam was warming herself by his fireplace. The red and gold of her dress was flowing the air of the fireplace and joining the flames. It made her look like an angel coming out of the flames. Her hair was loose and in soft curls, a hairstyle she didn't often wear. Most of the time her hair was in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful. Sebastian was a fool." His deep voice filled the room and Miriam smiled, keeping her eyes on the fireplace. 

"Thank you Varric. It's been a long time since anyone…."

"Bullshit." He made his way to her. Where his bravado was coming from he had no idea. Normally the only bravado he showed was with his characters. This was either shear stupidity or he really did feel dashing. Either way it was scaring the shit out of him. 

She whipped around and her hair moved with her in a swirl to her left shoulder. "Varric? It really has been."

He smiled and took a seat by the fire near where she stood. "It's bullshit that no one reminds you of how beautiful you are Hawke. You should be reminded, and often."

He let his words hang in the air. 

There was a long silence and Hawke finally spoke. "I was in shock when they offered compensation. I realized quickly that I had spent all these years fighting. Fighting to get to Kirkwall. Fighting to keep food on the table at my Uncles. Fighting for Bethany, mother, everyone. I've fought for so long, it's just me standing. Maybe not having the family estate is a good idea. Starting fresh. Alone, but fresh."

"Hawke come here. For once I want to look you in the eye." He smirked a little and it made her smile. 

She walked over and knelt down next to his chair. She decided to sit fully so she could look at him and the fire. 

She turned her face to the fire and felt his hand touch under her chin. He turned her face until they were eye to eye. She noticed how handsome he actually was. She wanted to reach behind his head and let that bit of hair that he kept pulled back down. Just to see that extra hair for a minute. She blushed slightly. For the first time in years, she felt like Miriam and not just Hawke. She had forgotten who Miriam was at this point. Even for all of Sebastian's sweet words, he always made her feel like Hawke but never like Miriam. She was always in armor. Not now. Now she wasn't hidden inside the armor. She was just Miriam. 

Varric looked into her caramel eyes and stayed lost for a moment. He could feel his heartbeat hammering inside his chest. He took a deep breath and cupped Hawke's face.

"Miriam Hawke. You are never ever alone. As long as I take breath into this body, you are never alone. You think you have no family left? I'm your family. I'm here Miriam. I'm. Right. Here."

He moved his head closer to hers slowly. He kept his eyes open until he saw her moving forward to him as well. Their lips touched and they both felt sparks. He thought for sure she would pull back, realize what was happening, think better of it. He was wrong. He felt her lips move against his and he returned the favor. His hand moved so his thumb rubbed her jawbone and his hand cupped her neck. He intensified the kiss, sliding his tongue slowly against her lips. She moaned and moved closer to him. 

Varric fell deeper into the kiss, letting his free hand move down her side and land at her hip. He didn't want to rush anything. This was perfect. That's what he needed, for once. A little bit of perfect. 

Just as the thought ran across his head, a knock broke them apart. 

"Varric?!?" The voice came from one of his trusted guards. It must be important if he was interrupting.

Varric pulled back, keeping his hand on her neck and his thumb stroking her jaw. 

"What!" He yelled. The door opened and his guard peaked in. 

"That guy from the carta. He's here. In the tavern. You wanted to know." 

Varric sighed and turned to Miriam. She was used to Sebastian taking any sort of business away from her. Not that he was horrible. He just kept her out of it. She was expecting the same thing from Varric.

He rubbed his thumb on her jaw and leaned in kissing her gently on the forehead. He looked in her eyes and whispered, "This guy from the carta is a real piece of work. I've been hunting him down for months. I'd feel better going down there if you had my back from up here. There's a perch that Thomas can show you. My guard. Will you?"

The whole time he never stopped caressing her jaw or looking her in the eye.

"Have an extra bow?" He smiled and chuckled. Before he stood he kissed her forehead again. 

He pointed to the corner where there were several weapons. She picked a bow and some arrows. Thomas stepped in and showed her to the perch.


	4. Arrows, Tables, and Books

Miriam made her way to the perch and arranged herself as comfortable as she could for the space. It offered just enough room to aim and draw the bow while keeping her well hidden from the patrons below. She had a perfect view of the table Varric was making his way to. Three carta members were already seated with two very obvious bodyguards behind them. Hawke had one arrow for each, if it came to it. If she was slick enough she could take them all out and have two arrows left. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. 

She watched as Varric took a seat and leaned back. The chair had been brought to the table especially for him. It was a good choice, she had to admit. The chair was brought in to show off how high ranking Varric was. The chair was also specially carved. It was a deep wood with gold engravings. The wood was polished to a high shine. The arms and curve of the seat reminded her of a perfectly rounded boat. There were carvings of dwarven symbols all over the chair. Just when she thought she had seen and noted them all, another would jump out at her.

She took note that she could hear them speaking as if she was sitting at the table herself. One of the carta members spoke first.

"Look Tethras, you know why we're here. That mishap in the Hinterlands…"

The dark bearded man was cut off by Varric's deep laughter. He leaned forward and poured himself some wine. Varric took his time pouring the drink and sitting back to swirl it before drinking it a slow pull. He put the goblet down and shook his head laughing a bit more. 

"Lovram? Are you seriously trying to pass this off as a mishap. Your people were crawling all over, what appeared to be an abandoned mining operation and trading post. Not only were they all over the place, so was an ass ton of red lyrium. Now, combine that little gem with all the notifications of what to do with the shite, guess what? That's not a mishap. That's a full on dwarven war with the current standing Inquisition."

Varric sat back and sipped from the goblet again. He waited and read the other carta members. Hawke saw a twitch from one of their hands. She raised the bow and aimed. One move and he was gone. It was lucky she had a keen eye and enough time with Varric adventuring around the whole of the Maker's world. She glanced and saw his middle finger tap on the goblet. Slow. Patterned. He wanted her to wait. Keep the aim, but wait.

She steadied her breath and listened.

"Now, Lovram. I can make this all go away for you boys."

The carta leader sighed and shook his head. "How much Tethras?"

There was a chuckle. "Oh it isn't money that I would need. I need a steady supply of iron. Iron and drakstone. You make it flow into Kirkwall to rebuild, and keep it flowing, and I will make sure no one finds about the mishap."

Varric drank from the goblet again. It only took a few seconds for one of the dumb side pieces at the table to open their mouth. 

"Come on boss! What's he going to do if we don't? He can't do shite to stop…."

A loud shot of air and a thud broke the statement. The man sat, eyes wide and breathing heavy. His gaze was on the arrow that had just landed in the table in front of him. 

Varric nodded. "You were saying?"

"Fine! You'll have what you need. But this concludes the business Varric. We are even. Period."

Varric nodded as the carta members walked away from the table. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He finished the wine and spoke in a hushed whisper to Thomas. Glancing up he made eye contact with Hawke. The all business rough underworld of Kirkwall business man softened a bit and a smile came across his face. He nodded and grabbed the arrow out of the table. He made his way up the stairs.

He spoke to Thomas and to two other guards when he reached the door. Miriam was waiting in front of the fire. She had placed the bow on the table as she came back in. Now she was crosslegged on a plus rug in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth. She wasn't sure how Varric would react when he came back in. It didn't take her long before she found her answer.

Varric walked to the table and she heard something sit down. The goblet she assumed. She heard him walk to her and felt the heat from his body behind her. His hands touched her shoulders and caressed them gently.

"Thank you for covering me with that. I can only trust the people I have here so far. I needed to know I was totally taken care of to make that deal."

She reached a hand up and touched it to his. Their fingers intertwined and she heard a sigh leave Varric. He moved around and sat in the chair that he had occupied before the meeting called them away. His hand touched her face and moved a curl to the side.

"Miriam, I…. man this is easier to write than it is to say." He looked flustered and that's when she realized it really was easier for him to write. 

She turned to see him and saw some concern on his face. She reached her hand up to his cheek and turned him to her. 

"So, tell me what the pages say."

He smiled softly and kissed her fingertips. "That's the problem. I don't know. You've always been Hawke to me. Miriam was someone that I thought about and sent the thought away. I could never have Miriam. I was never what she needed. I was always and forever entwined with Bianca. Another that I was never going to be enough for."

Miriam stood up and looked at Varric. "So, I'm just Hawke then. Something you want to try but not have."

He stood up so quickly she could feel and hear the rush of air. His hand was on hers gripping it so hard she thought it would break. His voice was deep and fierce.

"No! That's, that's not what I meant. I don't know what to do with the concept of having the full package. Miriam who is this amazingly beautiful and talented woman who could have any man she wanted at her fingertips. The woman that is funny, has a beautiful laugh, and who makes me feel like I am worthy. Hawke. Who is equally as amazing in different ways. Who has my back on a battlefield and has gone to war to help me. The woman that is witty, bright, and fierce. Having both of those, in one package, and that package actually not want to hide? Are you kidding? If I don't know better I would say that the real jewel I pulled out and brought out of the deep roads with me was you."

He let go of her hand, sighed, and turned. He wasn't going for the sympathy grab. Everything he said was true. He was used to having what he wanted, on borrowed time. Having Bianca in the shadows, on stolen weekends, borrowed time, so no one could see. 

He placed his hands on either side of the table and leaned over it shaking his head. "So yeah, that's what the pages would say. They'd say I want this, whatever it is. They'd say when I went into the fade with the inquisitor and you, my worst fear was losing you. They'd say you make me happy Hawke. They'd say I want to see what's their, Miriam."

She listened to him and nodded. Standing up, she moved towards him and sat in the chair beside the table.

"Do you know what my pages would say about you Varric Tethras?"

He smiled to himself and looked at her. "What?"

She stood and took his hand. She began to lead him towards the fireplace and stopped. Looking to the bed, she let go of his hand. She stepped backwards to the mattress and smiled. "I'll tell you in the morning after we rest."

"Just rest?"

She smiled, "Just rest, maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. I would like to take this further, but I want some feedback. Would you like to read further into their new adventure? Let me know in the comments. And yes a full love scene is coming.


End file.
